Save Me
by SpeechChic
Summary: When Alice has to move to the small town of Forks she is anything but prepared for learning about vampires, much less falling for one. A Jasper/Alice story, except instead of meeting in 1948, they meet in 21st century Forks.


As the cab pulled up to the airport my stomach started feeling queasy and all of a sudden I regretted my choice. I didn't want to leave Austin. It was the city that I grew up, the place that I called home. The only issue was I couldn't stay. You see, my mom passed away. Her lawyer told me that I had two choices, live with my dad or live with my aunt in Forks. I just couldn't return to my dad's, so I picked Forks.

I remind myself why I made my choice and what it was like the last time I saw him. It gives me enough confidence, or fear, I can't tell which, to get out of the car and grab my suitcase.

Once I'm on the way to the Olympia airport, I can't help but obsess over what my new life is gonna be like. I think through ever detail, anxiety filling me the more I think. I have so many doubts about my new school and leaving my friends back home. And that weather. Ugh supposedly it always rains in Forks. I love the sun and the humidity does terrible things to the curly mane that is my hair. Then there is my Aunt. I have fond memories of her, but I haven't seen Stephanie in years. I'm a completely different person from the five year old she took to the beach and the theatre. Then my thoughts wander to my mom. I can't believe she's actually gone. I thought I would have dozens more years with her, but thanks to a drunk driver her life was cut short.

After a while I can't take it anymore, so I take a Xanax. At my weight and height I know its a too large dose, and I know I shouldn't self medicate, but sometimes I need a little something to keep me going. In only a couple minutes a wave of drowsiness, no doubt from the Xanax, hits me. Thankful for the break from my own thoughts, I drift off to sleep.

"Ma'am. Ma'am! The flight has landed. It's time for you to get up," says a voice, snapping me out of my seat. I turn groggily, and in a confused state, to the flight attendant. Then I realize where I am.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll be out of here in a second!" I collect my things and get off of the flight. Once I'm in the airport, I manage to find my luggage and catch a cab. Stephanie would've come and got me, but I didn't want to make her drive all the way to Olympia. Besides, with the inheritance from my mom I can afford to blow some money on a cab. In what seems like an eternity, we arrive in front of the familiar yellow house. I smile at the color. My aunt is a rather eccentric woman, and insisted that if she was gonna live in such a gray and dreary place, her house would be as bright as the sun.

I pay the cabbie and get my bags, struggling a little as I walk up to the house. I take a deep breath, and nock. The door opens wide, and I see my Aunt's smiling face.

"Oh, Alice! You look lovely! Come in, come in! Let me take your bags," she says as she ushers me into the house. "You know the way to your room, why don't you go begin unpacking? I just started on the mac and cheese so It will be another fifteen minutes before its done. Still your favorite, right?"

I can't help but laugh at her energy. "Yes Aunt Stephanie, it still is," I say as I make my way down the hallway towards my new room. It's beautifully decorated, true to my aunt's style. There is a queen sized white bed with rose colored sheet against the wall opposite the door. To the right of it is a white desk, and in between is window with romantic rose curtains that match the sheets perfectly. I put my bag on the desk and unzip the suitcase on the floor. Being the organization freak that I am, my suitcase was packed in a way that is extremely easy to unpack. I'm done unpacking anything that can be in drawers and have moved onto hanging things in the closet by the time Stephanie calls.

I head out to the kitchen and sit across from my aunt. "Mmm, this smells amazing!" I exclaim as I dig into the dish she prepared.

"I'm glad," she replies. "So, are you excited to start school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean you know I enjoy school, but it's because I've alway had such great friends. I'm worried that I'll start to hate it without them."

"Oh honey, I'm sure you will make new friends! Everyone in this town is so nice! All of the people I work with are truly lovely, especially doctor Cullen. You know, he has five kids who go to Forks High. I could ask him if they would keep an eye out for you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want my Aunt having to set me up with friends."

"I understand, it's so not cool," she says in a mocking voice and rolling her eyes. I laugh at her, understanding that that sounded like the most teenager thing I've ever said to her. We finish up dinner, continuing our conversation about her work and the people in this town until we finish washing the dishes and I head off to my room. I finish unpacking and fall into bed exhausted.

I wake up to my alarm blaring. I've always hated mornings, but at least in Austin high schoolers don't start school until 9:30 in my district. Here I have to be there by eight! I get out of bed, grabbing some underwear and a bra before heading off to shower. After showering, blow drying and curling my hair, and putting minimal make up on, I look for an outfit. I settle on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a light pink fitted crop top, a grey cardigan, and layered gold necklaces. I pick out my favorite pain of black ankle boots to go with the look and run to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

"Oh, I'm glad I get to talk to you before I leave," says my Aunt. "I'll be home late tonight, so you can order pizza or cook. Although we don't have much at home so if you want you can go grocery shopping. I left some cash on the counter along with the keys to the truck. I know it's an old car, but I hope you're still okay with driving it."

"Of course I am! Now go! I don't want you being late for work because you had to take care of me."

"Okay, Okay!" She says as she hurries out the door. I finish my bowl of cereal, grab my school stuff and leave as well. When I walk out the door I realize it's raining. Great. I Hurry to the car trying not to get soaked.

Luckily by the time I get to school it turns into only a light drizzle. I got here early today because I have to get my schedule. As I look around I know I'm gonna need a map too. Forks high school is made up of multiple buildings, and I am terrible with directions. I walk into the office and see a short, blonde woman sitting in the front desk.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Audrey and you must be the new student! I already have your schedule right here and a map with your rooms highlighted."

"Thank you so much," I say as I take the papers. I wish her a good day and walk back to the parking lot. I have a relatively typical Junior schedule. English III, then Physics I, US history, Spanish III, PE, and my favorite, Precalculus. I find my way to the English classroom and take the seat the teacher points at. I sit down next to a bubbly looking girl named Jessica.

"Hey! You must be the new student! I'm Jessica."

"Hey, my name is Alice."

"We're all so excited you're here!" She continues in the same high energy fashion.

"We?" I ask confused.

"My friend group. Everybody knows we have a new student. It's such a rarity in Forks that when we get one it's a big deal." By her tone I can't help but think this is going to be an exhausting day.


End file.
